HetaliaXReader story: Frozen Moonlight
by Reaper-of-Lost-Souls
Summary: A child of the snow has emerged from the blizzard. All one can see is her bright amethyst eyes through the frozen storm. Many nations are trying to get their hands on her, but where does her loyalties lie? Does she have loyalties or only labors for herself? RussiaXReader. Violence, gore, fluff, and questionable language. Adult themes? M to be safe
1. The Beating Blizzard

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

OCs © reaper-of-lost-souls

**A/N: Well I decided to just post this new story because hey, this is a fun story to write about XD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. This is going to be another Reader story and the main character is a female, though if you're a male go right ahead and add yourself into the story ^^ I'll describe the details at the bottom of this first chapter and, of course, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask ;3**

! #$%^&*()

You snarled under your breath, pushing the tears away with your big wooly gloves. How dare your boss do such a thing without informing you? You! The country he governs! "Stupid, bitter old man," you growled at the snow, kicking the falling fluff around you and watching as it fluttered around you and slightly chilled your bones. Irritated by your boss you had run away, refusing to return. In reality you always went back because, hey you're a country. Where would you go?

You didn't know how long you had been walking or how far you had walked, but you always walked and walked until you calmed yourself down. Yet usually you'd go by a friendly little town in the middle of nowhere to rest and heat your freezing hands, but it seems like tonight would not be one of those nights. You paused, looking up to the sky and noticing the snowfall. You smiled slightly, letting out a few deep calming breathes as the hot air escaped your lips and dissipated into the sky. "God damn it," you sighed in frustration, a slight look of worry crossing over your features as you trudged further into the snow. "Nothing for miles… this can't be good." You had been in the snow long enough to know when the weather would change and fluctuate. If you didn't find some sort of shelter soon the winter wind would freeze you like a human popsicle. Curse that man, General Winter. He seemed to have fun freezing you to death when you wandered too far away from home. If you weren't a country you would have died instantly, but luckily, once the sun came up, it warmed you up to the point that you could move your limps and chisel your way out of the ice. Noticing the large mountains up ahead you made your way towards them, hoping to run into an empty cave or some other sort of shelter to keep you away from the cold.

It didn't take you long to wander over to the mountains, but when you walked up to the top of a hill you noticed a town off in the distance. No, not just a town, it was a whole city. "W-woh," you gasped slightly, quickening your pace as you noticed the smoke rising to the sky and the bright lights lit all around. The city was alive with celebration, probably a festival of some sort. You had never come across something so festive in your short life that you almost squealed in excitement. What was this interesting place? –

"Здравствуй девушка," an old, short elderly woman smiled to you, "you must be freezing. Surely you're here on holiday."

"H-holiday?" you answered her in perfect Russian, glad you were somewhere that spoke your native tongue. "W-hat exactly is t-this feast –"

"Svyatki!" the woman grinned happily, but you stared at her like she was crazy. "You've never celebrated the Christmastide before?"

"N-no," you shook your head, though you hated having to admit that you didn't know something. "I never came across this… ummm… S-vyatki?"

"Yes," the woman smiled, "Svyatki." She touched your gloves, but you quickly flinched back and rubbed your gloves together because of the cold. "My gosh child, you're freezing! Come, come inside. My grandson owns a bar and we'll get you warm and toasty in no time."

Your eyes widened in shock, "B-ut I have no money –"

"You don't have to worry about money," she grinned and grabbed your gloved hands, this time you reluctantly let her touch you and her grin grew wider. "All I ask is a story of your travels and why you're wandering the streets on a cold night like tonight." You obediently followed, well you couldn't get away because of the old woman's surprisingly strong grasp, and as she led you into the bar the two of you continued on your conversation. "So tell me child," she continued with a toothy grin, "where are you from? Do you live somewhere around here? I suppose not or else you wouldn't look so lost and helpless." She giggled, but you pouted when you scratched your shoulder and hoped to create some distance between yourself and the people around you.

The bar was packed with people laughing and singing drunken carols that you've never heard before. You didn't like being in such a crowd, even if it was a small bar on the edge of the city. Oh well, you sighed to yourself, letting the woman usher you on a barstool before leaning closer to you and waiting for your answer. Oh? You didn't answer? You should probably do that. "Oh," you chuckled nervously, "I, ummm… got angry with someone I work for and ran off into the snow. I kept walking and eventually made my way here."

"Dear child," she gasped in shock, your eyes staring down at her noticing how tall you were since she didn't bother to take a seat on the barstool. "The closest town to Yekaterinburg is miles away, miles! In this horrible storm, oh my gosh dear, you could have died. Pyotr!" Her voice yelled roughly, your body subconsciously jolting and you braced yourself against the top of the bar to keep yourself on the stool. "Get some soup for the poor dearie!"

"R-really ma'am," you stared at her confused, "y-you don't have to get me anything –"

"Nonsense," she snorted, "this is a day of celebration! And I will not have it if you freeze in that horrible storm. Besides you look pale. Come, eat."

As if on cue the bowl of soup was presented before you, your eyes lightening up at the bland broth, but your stomach gurgled and you realized how hungry you were. "Oh… ummm… t-thank you? Ma'am-m." She stared at you intently, waiting for you to eat the soup.

You blinked and stared down at the liquid, a sigh escaping your lips knowing you would have to try it. After being forced to visit England's house for some international relations you've become tired of trying new foods. You could stand Germany's food, even Poland's, but you shuddered after remembering the horrid taste England left on your taste buds. "… You not like food –"

"Oh no!" Your face almost flushed, noticing that you had zoned out into your own little world again. "I'm sorry. I just starting thinking about something and… ummm… y-yeah I'll try it."

She smiled at you, her large eyes waiting for you to eat, but you felt a darkening aura that if you didn't eat the soup soon she would suddenly grab a cane or something and beat you senseless. Yet the heat radiating from the bowl… You took off your gloves and put them on the table, blowing heat into them with your mouth before grasping around the bowl and smiling at the warmth. Oh gosh, you haven't felt so warm in a while. After everything that's happened this winter it was taking a major toll on your moral. You grabbed the spoon and your fingers shook from the cold, your teeth chattering as you scooped up the broth and slurped it into your mouth. Your eyes lit up and you licked your lips, an _**'mmmmmm~'**_ sound of satisfaction escaping your freezing lips. "I will be right back child," the elderly woman told you with a pat on the back, the life in your eyes bouncing back as you turned to her with a nod before grabbing the ends of the bowl and drinking down all the hot liquid you could contain into your mouth. You knew this wasn't very 'lady-like', but that didn't matter to you. You were cold, hungry, and because of General Winter stalking your place your house was freezing to the point that you had to take an hour drive to meet your boss every day.

You honestly didn't know what you'd do now. Should you try to stay here for a while, walk around the city and pay for a motel, or simply try to trudge back home in the snow? You suddenly remembered you left your wallet in your other pants, but maybe you could fish out some cash around here? Call your boss up maybe and apologize? You paused, a slight snort escaping your lips as you glared at a few of the vodka bottles leaning against the wall. Hell no! Not now and not ever will you forgive that lunatic of a boss. He insults your very name and curses the ground you walk on. Does he even understand that you don't know who you are nor where you come from?... Okay, you know you're the country of Siberia, but you had always been told that you simply appeared out of air. Found in the middle of the snow freezing half to death; someone found you and took you in. Not only that, but it was your mother… your мама.

You sighed and slumped your head, looking down at the half filled broth. Just one day she left and didn't even say goodbye. Without any warning she left you here in the middle of this world and you didn't know what to do. She said you were a country and should act like one. That you were taking her place and you will have to go through many trials, but what you should always do is follow your heart. That is the most precious thing, your heart, and to never give your heart away to anyone, especially General Winter. You didn't really know why she had said that, but after spending your first winter in that dreadful house you realized why she told you those things. He was always hovering around, causing the house to _**'creek'**_ and _**'moan'**_ and whispering little words into your head. Just who was that man? Did he live for a very long time like yourself? You had grown up so fast. In less than a year you had grown from being a small little child, whining for food and attention, to the young country that had taken up the old promises and problems that your мама left behind. You had been told continuously about your past, or rather the deeds your мама had done. Wars, treaties, and eventually she became a country. Yet she never was supposed to be a country, that's what she told you, and that's where you came in. You showed up, trudging through the snow, and when she found you… well, the rest is rather simple. You had to find allies to befriend, countries you didn't necessary like, all because you had to protect yourself. You also had a few neighbors that you were told to keep away from: Russia, Mongolia, China, and even Japan across the ocean, but you've never met them. You didn't even know what they looked like… Okay. You did meet Mongolia once, but it was brief.

Should you be scared of them? Your boss was. That's what called for all these useless treaties. America wanted a piece of you, England wanted a piece of you, Canada even wanted a piece of you, and the list goes on. Countries you've never met wanted to claim you as their own and it was up to you to push them away or accept their offers. Luckily England was a 'gentlemen', or that's what he says, but his cooking was atrocious! Plus he was too far away to really help you. You needed more allies, that's for sure, but didn't know what to do. You gulped down the rest of the bowl and wiped the excess liquid from your lips. You sighed, your stomach glad with the taste in your mouth and your eyes sparkled in a way that could make any person grow weak. It was odd that you had that affect, even odder that your eyes were the odd shade of bright amethyst. No one was bothered by your eyes, but you were. You were self conscious of them because you didn't know anyone with purple eyes like yourself. Purple was an unusual color for the eyes and no one in your country had that color. So was this a country thing or what? Canada did, he had purple eyes, but they didn't sparkle quite like yours did. Plus he seemed to disappear sometimes and you wouldn't even notice him if it weren't for that polar bear he holds from time to time.

Which reminds you, you had to figure out where you were. This was probably some city in your large country and you wanted to figure out where you were so you could start going home again. Your house may be freezing, but it was home and home is where the heart is, or that's what your мама said. "H-ello?" you raised up your hand to the person next to you, his short, messy white hairy head looking off to the rowdy people on the other side of the room and completely ignoring you. You pouted, grumbling as you looked back to your empty bowl and pushed it away. "Damn," you grumbled, your head looking away as you put your elbow on the table and stared at the calm wall beside you.

"… Да?" The man suddenly said, your head lifting up at the sound as you snapped your head to look at him.

"Oh yes!" You smiled happily, "I was wondering, what country is Yekaterinburg in?"

He raised an eyebrow at you, but after gulping down the shot glass full of vodka and refilling his small cup with the bottle next to his arm he decided to ask you his own question. "Why do you ask?"

"J-just wondering," you said, a slight gulp lodging in your throat, but you coughed and pushed it away as you smiled to him again. After all, if you can't smile you'll frown, and if you frown that means that you're in a bad mood and plan on pounding the living daylights out of someone. Your мама actually taught you that, but you would rather keep the frown on your face and just be cold to everyone then have to smile and pretend that you like talking to other people. "Because I kind of lost my way… and I want to know how far away I am from home."

"Oh," he nodded his head, but was still staring at you questionably as his head turned away from you and his long scarf wacked you lightly on your arm. "Yekaterinburg is in Russia, if you must know."

"O-oh," you frowned, turning your head down to the counter, knowing the man probably wanted to have a relaxing drink after a hard day of work and you had interrupted that feeling. Then there's the fact that this city is in Russia. No wonder everything is so lively! Compared to Russia you were a very poor country. Even if you wanted to you wouldn't be able to be as festive as he. That country is probably out somewhere enjoying the celebration instead of being cooped up in a bar or trudging through the snow like you were doing. You let out a frustrated sigh. You'll have to avoid him at all costs. Your boss told you that he's a ruthless country and if he got his hands on you, you will die. You didn't want to die, not yet! Plus you've heard stories… especially from America. You don't want to believe them, but how can't you? A man holding a large facet pipe hitting weak countries that disagree with him. Plus your мама had used her time and energy to leave that country. So you can't see him, not yet, and hopefully Russia won't do anything bad to you if he **does** find you –

"Are you okay?" the man asked, your head snapping around as you quickly sat up and chuckled nervously.

"O-oh yes! Sorry!" You quickly smiled. "I-I sometimes do that. I mean… I sometimes forget I was talking to someone sometimes. I'm sorry for doing that –"

"It's quite alright," he smiled back, though you wondered what his face looked like because of the dim room around you. You could tell he was large, had a large nose too, but you couldn't see the features on his face nor what he thought about you by his expressions. You could easily do that, that's why your boss would yell at you sometimes because you pointed out all his flaws just by seeing his face, but now that you couldn't you were feeling rather small and timid and wanted that old lady to come back so you could thank her. "… Your eyes are very interesting," he decided to comment, noticing that you had blanked out and was staring aimlessly at the wall behind him, again.

"Oh?" you looked up at him, blinking a few times before his words registered into your head, and once they did you smiled. "T-thank you," you grinned happily, "I like them too, but I barely know anyone who has eyes quite like mine."

"Да," he nodded in understanding, his gaze looking upon you and you couldn't help but flinch slightly. Then he lifted up his cup and gulped down his drink, slamming his glass on the table and startling you. Your eyes seemed to gaze to the counter again, trying to surpass any fear that could be boiling in the pit of your stomach as the man called the bartender over and ordered another bottle of vodka. Then you stared at the bottle confused, watching as it left the table and a new one was put in its place. Just how much can someone have until they pass out or throw up? Just how much did this man have today? Did he start drinking hours ago or perhaps he had showed up while your back was turned –

"I was going to say that your eyes reminded me of a child I used to know," the man said suddenly, getting your attention as your head snapped up and you stared at him curiously.

"Oh?" you tilted your head to the side and his smile seemed to grow at the sparkle that moved throughout your radiant eyes. "H-how? Who? Does he have a name?"

"Vanya," he told you, smirking as he began to drink his vodka and poured the alcohol into the cup. "Had two beautiful sisters, an older sister and a younger sister, but one day he disappeared into a snowstorm and when he came back… he wasn't the same again."

"R-really?" you blinked in confusion. "What… what happened to him?"

"_Well~~_…" the man paused, your eyes widening as he grabbed the whole bottle and took two large gulps of vodka before setting it back down on the counter. "Don't take my word on this, маленькая девушка because it's only a story, but from what I remember… there is this terrible general that wanders the snowstorms, looking for lone travelers to gobble up and swallow whole. He takes their beating hearts from their chests and eats it, the person instantly dying from the shock and the freezing temperatures that follow his creaking wake."

"W-woh!" you gasped in surprise, never before hearing of this strange creature. "Does this thing have a name, mister?"

He smirked, sipping the vodka in his glass before continuing. "They call him… General Winter." Your breath hitched. Him? That creature?! Your face paled and he noticed this, his glove gently brushing past your cheek and snapping you out of your thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," you chuckled, grabbing your gloves and slipping them onto your hands. "I'm just… a bit cold. So this general, did he do something to Vanya?"

"Indeed he did," the man told you, putting down his glass and staring off to the wall as if he was in deep thought. "General Winter comes with the snow. He is a liable comrade in wars and battles, but he requests a price. If you are able to live through the snowstorm and go back home after an encounter with the man, you will be frozen to the bone for the rest of your life. He has this strange hold over you and even as you move through the snow you can't feel anything. Your touch is chilled to the point that it scares people and you admit an aura that causes people to flee."

"That's not good," you pouted. "Did that happen to Vanya?"

"Indeed it did," the man nodded, turning to you and noticing the panicked look on your face. "_Aww~_, but don't be scared. I will tell you the rest of the story, да?" You nodded, your eyes staring at him with intensity as he continued with a smile. "Little Vanya ventured into the snow all alone. He had been alive for a long time, but not long enough to know when danger was approaching. Just then, a large gust of wind blew him to his feet and he was buried in snow. What lay before him was a terror to behold, General Winter in the middle of the winter storm stood in front of the boy and beckoned him towards himself… for a hug."

"Hug?" you stared at the man confused.

"Да," the man smirked, leaning closer to you as you waited for what'll happened next. "To hug such a frozen man can freeze you too. So Vanya, not yet seeing that the man was Winter, let the man hug him… and he felt a strange feeling. His hands grew cold, his face blue, and he couldn't breathe. The winter storm had a grip on his chest and had grabbed his heart, turning it to ice –"

"Oh no!" You gasped, the man quickly putting up his hands and shaking them nervously.

"Don't get scared –"

"But what happened? Did Vanya die? W-why would General Winter do that?! A-and w-what about –"

"Ivan, you're scaring the child," a voice chuckled from behind, your eyes looking down at the elderly woman as she grinned up at you happily. "Don't let the mean man scare you. He likes to tell that story so customers leave him alone."

"Madam –"

"I doubt that's the case," you huffed slightly, the man staring at you confused as you pouted at the woman. "He's just telling a good story. Your name is Ivan?"

He paused, staring at you as you turned your head and looked up at him confused. "… Indeed –"

"Then Ivan and Vanya are the same name… right?" you blinked, the old woman snickering and patting you on the back.

"Vanya is a nickname for someone who is named Ivan. Mr. Ivan here likes to use that name in his little stories, right Ivan?" The man paused, sighing as he nodded his head and looked down in shame.

"Да –"

"Oh okay!" You nodded to him, his answer sufficing as you looked back to him and blinked to him happily. "So what happened to Vanya anyways?"

Ivan smiled to you, the woman asking if you'd like some more soup and you gladly accepted before turning back to the man and waiting for the rest of the story. "… Well, the little Vanya amazed General Winter because he looked to the man and didn't fall over. If the child didn't die he couldn't eat his heart, so he had to give the child back his heart and let him go. Vanya went home to his sisters in a small cottage in the middle of the forest and… well he was never the same again. People began to fear him, his mind wasn't filled with childhood fantasies or wonder, and his heart… would pop out of his chest because it remained cold and frozen from Winter's grasp."

"W-wow," you gasped. "Was that the end?"

"_Well~~_…" he paused and smiled deviously, "Maybe, maybe not. Depends on the interpretation. Oh! I was wondering, what's your name? Since you know mine I should ask…"

You smiled, noticing how nervous he was getting and you giggled, his cheeks turning red from your reaction. "[insert-name]," you smiled, "the name is [insert-name]."

! #$%^&*()

)(*&^%$# !

You waved to the lovely lady and her family goodbye and started walking through the streets, making your way out of the city. It was fun talking to Ivan, but you had to get home. It was getting late, but you were glad to be feed. Maybe if you ever wandered here again you'll say hi to the family and even Ivan, but you had to get back before daylight or else your boss will call a search party and try to find you in the middle of the storm. Sadly the snow hadn't stopped and by the looks of the weather it'll continue to snow even unto the morning. It took you a while to climb over the mountains and wander into the middle of the snow again. Your footsteps had disappeared, but after getting some hot broth in your system you felt a lot better when making your way through the storm the second time. You had to make your way back, you couldn't stay in Russia, and if you didn't show up soon and apologize for your outburst again you may be locked in your room again. You couldn't have that, and after Ivan's stories you were a bit nervous to stay in the snow for too long.

The man was nice, you'd give him that, but something told you that you shouldn't have been talking with him. He was acting a bit differently when you told him your name, but what bothered you was that you had seen his eyes. They were purple like yours, but a dark indigo color that sent a chill down your spine. He was probably a country, you realized, and if you were in Russia that meant he was probably Russia himself. You didn't want to act rude, but you did feel scared. After everything you've been told why wouldn't you be? Even though he was so nice to you, want if he found out you were a country like him? Would he grab you? Torture you? Even rape you?

You shuddered, the snow flying behind you as you aimed for home. You didn't want to be out here anymore and you just wanted to be home. Just then a large wind picked you up and threw you through the air, a surprised yell escaping your lips as you fell to the ground with a _**'thud'**_. You groaned, shaking the snow out of your hair and quickly standing to your feet. You shuddered. The snow had made its way through the top of your coat and onto your skin. Just then you heard footsteps, your eyes widening in fear as you looked up to see the thing you dreaded the most: General Winter, in the flesh. Though he wasn't really flesh, you thought, and he looked more like wind or snow – What are you thinking?! You had to start running, now! –

"Where are you going, little Siberia?" the man seemed to smile, but you ignored it as you stumbled to your feet and began to walk backward in the snow.

"J-just returning home, sir –"

"I can help you home –"

"No!" you shook your head roughly, giving him a stone, cold glare as the wind picked up and blew at your clothing. "I-I can do it myself," you chuckled nervously, taking a cautious step back and fearing that you angered the man, "a-nd I'd prefer it if you'd let me return home without freezing me this time."

"If you wander into the snow, how can I **not** freeze you?" he whooshed around you, your gloves clutching to your shoulders as you tried to move away from him. "Though you know," the man continued, his cold breath right up against your ear and sending a chill down your spine, "if you just accept my offer I won't dare freeze you again –"

"No way," you glared in anger. "I won't do it."

"So be it," he responded, barely giving you a second to scream as the snow swirled around you and you fell to the ground with the force of the wind. You shivered, trembled, and felt your body freezing to the core again. You didn't know how long you could take this, but you clutched your eyes and waited for the worst. It was only a matter of time till your face turned blue and you were covered in snow, but what freezes you was the wind. It was always the wind that caused you to clutch up in the snow, the frozen water sticking to your body and hardening around you. You knew that if you kept running away that this would happen time and time again, but you couldn't help yourself. You didn't like your boss, but you guessed the weather doesn't care about you either. No one did, except for мама, but she's gone now and maybe that's what you'd become, alone and uncared for as you froze in the middle of nowhere.

Suddenly the wind stopped and you opened your eyes, shivering and wondering what was going on. General Winter **always** made sure you had, at least, stopped shivering and was completely frozen before moving on, so what was happening? You heard a voice, a deep voice, which seemed to hold authority in its tone. Then the wind was completely gone, your eyes blinking in confusion as you watched every snowflake fall to the ground, landing in front of you as its intercut forms stacked on top of each other. "[insert-name]?" you heard the person say, but you didn't say anything. You were too cold to answer the person. It was probably your boss, though you **never** heard a deep voice come out of your boss like you had just heard. You were kicked over by a large boot and your purple eyes stared up at the person calling your name. Even though you wanted to stare up in shock, your eyes were glossing over and you felt numb. Your eyes widened, noticing a pipe clutched in his glove as the wind blew his large scarf behind him. He raised his pipe and you flinched, clutching your eyes tightly as you began to shiver in fear.

But when nothing happened and you slowly opened your eyes again, feeling cold gloves wrapping around your waist and picking you up. "Девушка," he spoke to you in an authoritative tone, quickly getting your attention, "wrap your arms around my neck." You did as he said, but you didn't know why. Was it fear? Did you trust him? Was it because he made the mean General Winter go away? You didn't know, but you could barely keep your eyes open, even as you heard his voice trying to talk to you, you couldn't answer him or see him anymore. Then everything went dark, but you could still hear the _**'beat… beat… beat'**_ of something against your ear and you wondered what it was as it lulled you to sleep.

)(*&^%$# !

**A/N: I was looking at a map of the Russian Federation and noticed a province (or state or whatever the parts of the country is called) called the United States of Serbia. And since this is set in the future I could say that this part of Russia expanded and took over most of the area. I really don't know why or how, don't ask, but there's my horrible explanation for your name being Siberia ^^' Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I do have it written up. I just have to review it first =3**

_Здравствуй девушка_ – Russian – _hello maiden_

Svyatki, Russian Christmastide – follows the celebration of Christmas and lasts until January 19, the day Epiphany is celebrated. A two-week period closely associated with pagan traditions of fortune telling and caroling

_мама_ – Russian – _mum_

_да_ – Russian – _yes_

_маленькая девушка_ – Russian – _little maiden_


	2. The New Friends

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

OCs © reaper-of-lost-souls

**A/N: Meh. I feel like crap, have a headache, and just want to review. Maybe I'm sick =O But anyways here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it and comment if you have any questions ^^ (I'd write more, but I really don't know what I should say...) **

! #$%^&*()

A groan escaped your mouth and you licked your dry lips, trying to force your eyes open as you felt heat around your body. You hissed in anger, your arms pushing the cloth that was wrapped around you and you shoot up. Quickly regretting your harsh movement you slumped back down, your eyes blinking as you stared up at the ceiling and noticed that the blinds were closed and the lights were off. "W-wha…" you looked around confused. This wasn't your room, that's for sure. It should be colder and you wouldn't have such nice blankets. You smiled slightly, running your fingers through the fabric. It was soft and warm, something you weren't used to waking up to in the morning. You usually had to crawl out of bed and build some sort of fire before getting this much heat, but apparently the person that had found you could afford something so nice.

Wait.

Your face suddenly paled. It was that Ivan from the tavern that saved you, you realized, and did he bring you to his home or something? You looked down, noticing that your clothes had been changed to pajama pants and a shirt. Did… did he change your clothing? Your flushed face slowly held a tint of red, your hands rubbing your shoulders as you began to shiver. "Damn it," you grumbled under your breath. That darn General Winter was close again; you could practically feel his gaze outside the window.

Then the door open and you flinched, your eyes gazing upon the large white haired man that had saved you from the storm. He didn't look happy, but he didn't notice you were awake as he pulled back the blinds and you stared face to face with the mean old Winter. "Why are you here –"

"Give me the girl and I'll leave you be, little Russia," the man told Ivan through the window, but you frowned at how forceful Winter sounded.

"I suggest you leave before I kick you out of my property," Ivan's eyes narrowed back, but you clutched the blankets over your face and tried to hide the nervous looks that you were showing.

"You can't **kick** Winter out, Russia. You know that," General Winter said, giving you one last glance as you flinched back and whimpered.

That's when Ivan noticed you had woken up and he closed the window and blinds, the freezing temperatures leaving the room and you let out a content sigh. "You ugh… you okay?" you asked, a look of worry on your face as he raised an eyebrow at you.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? You're the one who stupidly walked into a snowstorm instead of staying in the city… Why does that **thing** want you?" Ivan stared at you confused, sitting down on the end of the bed and gently touching your hand.

You paused, noticing the ice chill in his much bigger hand, but you chuckled lightly since you usually had cold hands yourself. "I umm… I-I don't really know. That story you were saying earlier, with the General Winter character… it's n-not as uncommon as you might think."

The man stared at you as if he was thinking, but then he got up and walked over to you. He pressed the back of his hand to your forehead and you let him, closing your eyes and waiting till his hand left you to stare up at him confused. "Да, no fever," he thought aloud, looking at you with critical purple eyes. "Are you hungry?"

You couldn't help but nod at the sound of food, your stomach grumbling on cue as you quickly held your sides. "Uhh… y-yes, да, but you don't have to feed me… I-ivan –"

"You rest. Food will be with you in a minute." He gave you a slight smile before turning and leaving the room, your head trying to look out into the hallway until he closed the door behind himself. You sighed and slumped back down, wondering what time it was. Since light had flooded the room you could safely say you were passed out till morning. Still, you didn't like being stuck and walked over to the door, opening it and smiling happily before shuffling back onto the bed and looking around the room.

The room was rather quaint, the walls painted white with some pictures of sunshine and rolling fields. Noticing a picture that interested you, you jumped to your feet and shuffled across the room to the picture. "W-woh," you gasped, taking the frame off of the wall and scooting back over to the bed. You had heard from Canada that there are places much warmer then Siberia and even places that had never seen snow before. Snow? What place hadn't seen snow? Still the picture was lovely. It was a field of golden under a bright sky. The mountains were familiar to you, but instead of snowcaps it looked warm and inviting. "Ivan… B-bra… Braginski? Ivan Braginski," you smiled to yourself, happy that you had read the painter's name completely.

"… M-miss?" a quiet voice came from the door, your eyes looking up confused since you hadn't heard anyone show up and noticed a boy much shorter then yourself. He had messy, untrimmed light blonde hair and light purple eyes that looked more blue then purple, but his clothing was a red uniform that you had never seen before. "T-tea?"

"Tea?" You stared at the boy confused, jumping off of the bed and walking over to him. His shivering intensified as you got closer, your eyes inspecting the tea pot and cups he had on a tray. "Why did you bring me tea?"

"T-tea is a… ummm… ai-ah umm…" The tray began to clatter as he shivered, his eyes starting to tear up as you grabbed his hands suddenly to stop him. "AH! I'M SORRY –"

"Eh?" You blinked confused, grabbing the tray from him and looking around the room. "Why are you scared? I won't hurt you. I don't even know who you are – Ah hah!" His eyes stared at you confused as you skipped across the room, finding an empty place to set the tray down before grinning happily and skipping back over to him. "… So?" You poked his arm playfully, a yelp escaping his lips as you smiled, "What's your name?"

"R-raivis…" His eyes looked into your own and he seemed entranced by them, your head tilting to the side as your amethyst eyes sparkled like precious gems and his shuddering slowly stopped. "Ummm… what's yours –"

"[insert-name]," you held out your hand and grinned.

"Oh! You're that new country, aren't you?" Raivis said as you nodded, your hand slumping back to your side as you smiled to him.

"Yes I am –"

"You should run away and never return here," he whispered, your face scrunching up as you stared at him confused. "You don't want to be here. You'll get hurt or possibly killed –"

"LATTTVIAAAAA!" A voice came from behind, your head looking past the boy to the man standing behind him and at the door. There stood a man with long brown hair, at least for a man, and navy blue eyes. You pouted; noticing the bags under his eyes and you reached out a hand to say something, but was quickly interrupted by the older man's comment. "Russia specifically told us not to talk to the new country –"

"S-she started talking!" Raivis said in defense, "and w-what can I do? B-e quiet? –"

"I uhmm…" you said, noticing the tray in the taller man's hands. Narrowing your eyes and noticing that the two people wouldn't stop talking, you snorted and grabbed the tray from the man's hands. He stood petrified, watching as you walked across the room and set the tray down beside the one you had taken from Raivis. "You need to learn to be quiet," you pouted, causing Raivis to shake, but the other man wasn't at all flustered by your comment. "Plus what do you mean you can't talk to me?" you sighed, opening the pot and seeing that there was soup inside. "Oh cool! Shchi! So much stuff in there too!"

The two stood by the door, baffled as you grabbed the bowl that was set on the tray and began to pour the hot contents into the bowl. "… W-who are you –"

"You didn't answer my question first," you snorted, sitting on the end of the bed and using a spoon to scoop out little pieces of cabbage as well as meat before putting the bowl up to your lips and slurp up the liquid.

They both glanced at each other and Raivis gave the older man a pleading look in his eyes, the man sighing as he took a step into the room and watched as you ate. "We ummm… Russia told us to only give you food and drink and then leave… Are you here for something –"

"I passed out in the snow and Ivan saved me," you told them, giving them a confused glance as you set the bowl down and looked over at them with bright purple eyes. "I do not know of this Russia… is Russia Ivan? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes –"

"Oh crap!" you grumbled, the two of them snapping in surprise as you jumped to your feet and walked back over to the trays. "My boss told me to stay away from him… oh well," you shrugged and put more of the shchi into your bowl. "He can't tell me what to do. No sir, he can't."

They had to admit, they were very confused with this new country. They didn't know if you were talking to them or to yourself, but as you mumbled under your breath and continued to eat the one with brown hair walked over to you. "So… what's your name?"

"[insert-name]," you smiled, "I'm [insert-name]. You?"

"The name is Toris," he told you, "but I'm the country of Lithuania and Latvia is behind me –"

"I don't like using the country names. It's so formal. Ugh!" You huffed in disgust and began to crunch down on the cabbage pieces again. "No, I will call you Toris and you Raivis. Not like England… So what is this exactly? I'm a bit confused."

"Confused on what, dear? –"

"If Ivan is Russia, then why are you two here?" You stared at them curiously, a sigh escaping Toris lips as he began to tell you the situation.

"You see [insert-name]… we're very poor and our bosses made us return to Russia so he would help us and our countries –"

"S-sadly," Raivis pouted.

You nodded, another sigh escaping your lips as you set the empty bowl back on a tray. "Too bad. I think I have that same problem," you pouted before a grin showed up on your face, "but you shouldn't be so down! Why are you so down? I don't get it."

"Wait, what?" Toris blinked confused.

"W-hat is there to not u-understand?" Raivis shrugged. "Russia is a m-mean, l-l-arge country that p-ushes on m-my head all the time. I-it hurts! I-I can barely br-e-eathe!"

"Well for calling him _**mean~**_ I wouldn't be surprised," you huffed, Toris blinking in confusion as Raivis' mouth practically dropped. You didn't know why you were defending him, but he surely couldn't be mean if he let you live instead of letting you become a frozen popsicle in the middle of nowhere. "… Maybe it's just misunderstandings –"

"H-he beats us," Raivis told you.

"Latvia!" Toris yelled at the small country behind him. "Don't scare the poor child!"

"I-I'm speaking the truth –"

"I don't see anything wrong with that," you said with a shrug, the countries looking at you as you huffed to yourself, "because I get hit all the time. What's wrong with that?"

"… Someone beats you?" Toris began to say, gently sitting on the end of the bed and staring at you with worry in his eyes. "Who does that –"

"My boss," you told him with a shrug, "but it's no big deal. I deserve it. I run away and I refuse to make treaties with countries, so I deserve it –"

"No one deserves that," Toris responded, suddenly running a hand through your hair, but stopped when you flinched away and crawled fearfully across the bed. "… Sorry."

"No, I should be." You shook your head, "I shouldn't shy away like that. Just… ummmm… l-look I don't really know why that's a bad thing, okay? You do something bad you get punished somehow, right? That's what мама always taught me."

"And who's she –"

"Well мама is no longer around," you shrugged, Toris staring at you with interest as Raivis seemed to have run out of the room for some reason. "She disappeared at the beginning of the snowfall… I don't know why though. We were having so much fun!"

"… May I ask how long you've been around –"

"Almost a year… I think… and counting," you grinned happily.

His eyes widened, "B-but you're so tall and –"

"I'm told it's because of the country I am," you shrugged. "No big deal. So I'm a bit tall for my age, so what? And I was a child, once. Just don't really remember when or why."

"Why? –"

"Lithuania," came a voice from the door, causing the country to flinch as you looked behind Toris' body to stare at Ivan in confusion, which was at the door smiling to them. "Little Latvia ran away. Can you fetch him for me? I need to speak to you both in the living room."

"Y-yes Mister Russia," he quickly jumped to his feet and ran out the door, your hand reaching for the man, but he was gone before you could say anything.

"Oh! B-bye…" You looked at the door for a few minutes before looking at Ivan, watching as he walked around the room and over to the trays set on the table. "I have a question."

He looked over at you, giving you a smile before investigating the trays. "Да, tell me –"

"Is your name Ivan Braginski?" You continued, his eyes looking over at you shocked before softening and he sighed.

"Да, that is me –"

"Cool! So you painted this?" You asked, holding up the painting that had been lying on the bed and holding it up for him to see. "I didn't know anything could look so beautiful, and so golden! Very pretty!"

He noticed the painting in your hand and smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed where you were and lifting the painting up so he could see. "Only in my dreams [insert-name] –"

"Wait, this isn't real?" You pouted. "_Awwww~_. I thought it was!"

"Sorry to disappoint –"

"No that's okay!" You chuckled, "and ummm… you're Russia?"

You noticed his eyes growing colder, but that didn't keep you from smiling happily at the other country. "Да, I am –"

"My boss tells me to stay away from you, but you don't seem so bad," you told him bluntly, Ivan blinking a few times in confusion before his features softened. "I don't know why though. Why did you help me last night? If it was last night?"

"… You were being attacked," Ivan shrugged, "and you screamed."

"I did?" you blinked confused, chuckling lightly and scratching the back of your head. "Oh, okay. I usually don't do that."

"If you don't mind me asking [insert-name], but you are a country, да? If so then what's your name –"

"Siberia," you told him, but quickly pouted at the name, "but I don't like to be called Siberia. Just call me [insert-name], да?"

"Да," Ivan smiled back, "as long as you call me Ivan."

"Okay Ivan," you nodded happily, yawning slightly and scratching your eyes. "Oh darn! I thought I was all rested already."

He smiled to you, grabbing the painting and putting it back in its proper place on the wall. "Then sleep [insert-name]. I will talk with you later."

"Okay," you nodded, yawning again as you shuffled back under the sheets and watched him as he grabbed the tray with food on top. "… Ivan?"

"Да?" He asked, pausing at the door as he noticed you were already snuggled up against the sheets and had your eyes closed.

"Thank you for saving me. I would have frozen to death if you hadn't saved me from General Winter's wrath," you told him, cracking and eye and giving him a smile.

He smiled back, watching as you closed your eye and began to go back to sleep. "You are welcome," he answered you, about to leave again.

"Oh!" you realized, looking over at him before he left. "And if you can, don't hurt Toris and Raivis. I was the one who wanted them to talk to me… I usually don't hear others talk to me except for my boss."

"Да, sleep now," he said, this time a little rougher than his tone before, but you ignored it as you yawned and did as the older country said.

! #$%^&*()

)(*&^%$# !

You groaned, jumping out of bed and stretching your limbs. You may like warmth, but that bed was **way** too warm and woke you up again! Okay, it wasn't that warm and you'd admit that, but you weren't used to being woken up because your body was hot. You opened the blinds and smiled, noticing the sunrise, or perhaps the sunset, on the horizon. "Maybe I should look around," you thought to yourself, wandering around the small bedroom and noticing that your clothes weren't in the room. Better yet you should find your clothes, since some of the material of clothing was very meaningful to you and you hoped you didn't lose it.

You slowly opened the door, smiling triumphantly when the door didn't make a creak and looking back and forth down the hallway before walking into the narrow space. There seemed to be a few doors and then a staircase you spotted at the end of the hallway. You quickly made your way to the end, your mouth trying to surpass a giggle as the carpet rubbed up against your toes. As quick as a mouse you scurried to the bottom, your hand resting on the end of the railing as you gasped in astonishment. The house must be bigger then you originally thought with enough room to fit a dozen people! Where there other people here? You didn't know, but you were certainly going to find out. Quickly your senses picked up the smell of cooking and noticing the light fog on the top of the ceiling you snuck through the oddly quiet house into the kitchen. Your eyes opened widely at the sight of all the food on the table, licking your lips as you smelt fish sizzling on the frying pan. "H-how much should we give Siberia? S-urely R-russia will be m-ad if we give her t-t-oo much?"

"Just enough," Toris told the boy as he ordered him to gather items around the room. "She can have bits to our share too."

"Oh, b-but I'll be hungry! –"

"We mustn't anger Russia and we were told to give her as much as she wanted. I don't know why she's here, but if Russia got a hold of her somehow it can't be good, especially for poor little Siberia," Toris thought aloud, but you shook your head and tried to rid yourself of the conversation.

You broke a piece of a long loaf of bread that you spotted on a table and continued your search around the large house, not wanting to hear what Toris and Raivis had to say about you and your country. You didn't like how they badmouthed Ivan behind his back because he actually saved you. No one does that!... Except for maybe Canada, you had to admit. You doubt those two would do that. They'd just scurry away like frightened rodents. You may not know everything about yourself, that's for sure, and what other countries thought about you, but you were willing to learn and try your best to be the best country you can possibly be. You wanted to live up to your мама expectations for you and even if you didn't know what those expectations were, you were willing to learn them as quickly as possible so you can get started on your country's economy. That mean boss of yours, you have noticed, uses a lot of the money that should go towards the people for himself. You didn't like it, but you figured he was dying soon so you could work around him. He may have broken your мама to the point that she obeyed him and saw him as a good leader, but you certainly didn't see it and wished he'd disappear.

You were starting to wonder where Ivan was and decided to look for him, munching on the piece of bread as you cautiously walked around the house. You didn't like how quiet it was, but your house was also large and quiet. Though maybe not as large as this, your house would be considered tiny compared to this, but all that lived there was yourself and pets. Your boss didn't stay at your place, but when you refused to see him he would show up. Sometimes you just did that to have some company, even if it was a mean, grumpy old man. The countries that had visited you only showed up to try to make treaties with you, and since you didn't know who and why and how it would affect you, you quickly declined. You didn't like America, he was too persistent. England wasn't very fun and his cooking was bad. You did like Canada, but by the tone of his voice he wanted to take a large chunk of you and would call you the Province of Siberia, under Canadian rule. Actually they all wanted to do something like that, carve you up into pieces for each other. You sighed and scratched the back of your head. You didn't like the other countries fussing over you and to have Toris and Raivis talking about how you should run away when you have the chance… did you really want to? Matthew was a nice friend, but he either didn't talk about or notice General Winter. Either that or General Winter barely noticed the country. Matthew did say once, or twice, that General Winter had showed up, but that was a rare occurrence for the other country to talk about it and even if he did your mind would wander before he finished talking.

Yet you did like the part that General Winter caused America to pull his troops back into his own country. The man could serve to be a great ally if he could do that, but you didn't like him. He was too cold and bitter and was always freezing your house. Speaking of freezing you heard a scratching on a nearby door. Curiously you stuffed the bread behind your back and opened it, your eyes beginning to water when you noticed the freezing animal in front of you. "Oh no!" you gasped, grabbing the small shivering wolf and wrapping him in your sleeves. You quickly slammed the door and you heard the other two countries yelp is surprise, but you ignored them as you walked over to a roaring fireplace and knelt down on the floor. "Hey there," you smiled, running your hands through its long black fur as the animal glared at you with bright golden eyes before looking away and shuddering again. "Here sit by the fire," you told the pup, opening the screen so the warmth would flood the room, "and have some bread."

The wolf looked at you confused, noticing that you were holding out bread for it, but shrugging you set the bread next to his muzzle and stood up. Your head snapped up when you heard the _**'pitter' 'patter'**_ of Toris and Raivis running into the room, Raivis jumping back and screaming at the top of his lungs: "I-It's a wolf! Run! –"

"Will you **shut up**! God!" you growled back, the wolf snarling at the sudden noise until you placed a hand on its head and looked down on its eyes. "I don't want a new friend to run away," you continued with a giggle and gently petted the pup on the top of his head, "so quiet tones please. And besides this is a pup. He's probably looking for his мама and needs to go back to her."

"R-russia isn't going to like this –"

"It's a friend in need and we must help him," you snorted, the wolf standing to his feet when you continued to place a protective hand atop his head. "Besides it's freezing out there. I can't just let him go –"

"What is all this racket –" Ivan paused, noticing the wolf in the room as he began to growl and snarl at the large man coming down the stairs. The man narrowed his eyes back, but the wolf seemed to step forward to stand between you and the larger threat. You sighed and pushed the wolf away, the pup showing his teeth at you and you simply growled back in annoyance. The others watched this display and the pup quickly backed down, but was still growling and snarling at the new people in the room. "Who's that?" Ivan decided to ask, wanting to know what was going on. "A friend of yours?"

"He is now!" you giggled, rubbing the top of the wolf's head to calm him down. "He was stuck out in the blizzard and I couldn't let him freeze. Don't worry though, I know he's wild. I'll let him go once the weather is better," you smiled happily, though you were hoping the tall man would let the cold animal stay at least till the weather gets better.

Toris and Raivis were trembling in fear, but you didn't know why as you turned your gaze from Ivan to them and stared at them confused. "… Да," Ivan said, your mind not registering his response until your eyes lit up and you stared back to him.

Your bright purple eyes shined happily and you giggled, running at the man and grabbing him in a tight hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Raivis couldn't help it, but he let out an _**'awwww'**_. You actions were like a child and it seemed that Ivan had also grasped that part of your personality. You did say you were only around for about a year, so why wouldn't you? Toris was smiling too. He could tell that Russia was kinder for some reason, especially since he didn't beat him or anything last night. Maybe that was why, it was you.

Ivan smiled slightly and returned your hug, brushing through your hair as he let you bury your face into his chest. "Да," he continued, though is tone was much more serious than before, "but there are conditions."

"Yes, o-okay!" You nodded, staring up at him with a grin on your face. "What are they?"

"You watch him and make sure he doesn't make a mess of the house," Ivan told you, his features softening as he looked to the top of your head and ran his large head through your soft strands of hair. "And call your boss and tell him that you'll be staying with me from now on."

"Oh?" you looked at him confused, your eyes dulling at him slightly as you pouted. "Stay with you? Sorry I can't do that. If I do that then Matthew will worry and then America will show up and mess up my country and all my little animals were starve without me there! Eh! I can't do that! At least not right now –"

"You will **eventually**?" Ivan asked you, though you noticed a strange purple aura radiating from the top of his head that caused the other countries to shudder and try to squirm out of the room.

"_Maybe~_" you giggled, not at all flustered by his aura as you grabbed his hands that were around you and placed them on his chest. "I don't know you well enough to say that. I don't even know myself that well. I don't even understand why you want me to live here and does that mean something different in country terms to people terms –"

"Hush child," Ivan chuckled, your smile growing larger once you noticed that he was grinning again and didn't seem angry anymore. "You ask too many questions that I can't answer. Now Toris," he turned his gaze to the two countries, Raivis letting out a frightful whine as the brown-haired man tried to hold back a sigh and looked to the other country.

"Yes sir –"

"Is dinner ready yet?" Ivan decided to ask, noticing out of the corner of his eye that you had gone back to the wolf and picked him up into your arms.

"Not yet, sir –"

"Be done in fifteen minutes," Ivan told him roughly, his voice hitching when you pulled on his sleeve and smiled to him. "Да [insert-name] –"

"Hey I just wanted to know where my clothes are. I have some important things that I want to grab and make sure I didn't lose anything," you told him, your eyes sparkling in such a way that seemed to make his own cold purple eyes glimmer too. "Plus your house is so big! I feel like I'll get lost if I don't follow someone around."

"Да," Ivan nodded, giving Toris and Raivis a glance that caused them to scurry away, "I will show you around, Siberia –"

"It's [insert-name]," you pouted, "_**Russia~~**_. See! Ivan sounds better, да?"

"Да [insert-name]," Ivan smiled and rustled up your hair. You yelped and scrunched your head, trying to move your head away from his massive hand. "Now come." You nodded and walked behind him, nuzzling into the top of the pup's head from time to time as he licked your face happily. You giggled. You were happy meeting new friends and to have Ivan say you can keep the wolf around, well let's just say that made you appreciate him a bit more. Though you didn't like that he said you had to stay with him because hey all the other countries have been telling you to do that every single time they come over, but since he saved you, you can't be rude and leave yet. That would be, well, rude.

)(*&^%$# !

**A/N: I do have to say this chapter was cute XD Ivan's softening ever so slightly! ;3 And just remember this is set in the future, so the reasons why Latvia and Lithuania are at Russia's house is different than during the Soviet Union… though not by much. Not by war aspects, but because he's rather wealthy. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Comment if you have any questions and I'll SEE YOU LATER! ^^**


	3. The Comrade Wolf

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

OCs © reaper-of-lost-souls

**A/N: Hey guys. Just started school again so I'm bored… again. Just a bunch of syllabus stuff and going over classes right now. Not a lot of homework yet. I decided to review another chapter before my next class. I think I have time ^^. This will probably be posted later though, but whatever. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying yourselves!**

! #$%^&*()

Ivan sat at his desk, his head in his hand as he watched you sleep atop his bed with the wolf nuzzled into your arms. He had a solemn look on his face, trying to determine what he'd do with you. Should he make you disappear? After all your country took a major chunk from him and he wanted the land back, but… as he watched you sleep he couldn't help but have other plans. You looked so innocent, something he hadn't seen in a long time. So much wonder in your little purple eyes that reminded him of when he was a child, but is it the same? What if something happens to you? What if, if you leave him, you came back with a cold look on your face with the intentions to destroy him? The man lifted his head when he heard a bell ringing, your eyes scrunching up as you groaned at the sudden sound in the room. "W-what is that –"

"Dinner time," Ivan told you, the smile back on his face as he walked over to you and helped you off of the bed. You let him lead you out of the room and down the stairs, a yawn escaping your lips as you let the wolf out of your hands and he ran out of the back door.

You waited till he came back to close the door behind you, noticing that Ivan had left you to figure out where the dining room was yourself. It wasn't too hard to find the room, your eyes widening at how large the table was, enough to fit probably thirty people, but everyone was scrunched to an end of the table and you walked over to them with the bright smile you always wore on your face when greeting other countries. "Oh?" you noticed Ivan was missing, but didn't say anything when Toris came in with a plate of food.

"Who's this country?" a man with dark golden hair and dark blue eyes stared at you, pushing his glasses higher onto his nose as he waited for an answer.

"This is Siberia –"

"But I like to be called [insert-name]," you told the other country with a smile. "Who are you?"

"Estonia, but if we're not going to be formal you can call me Eduard," he told you, holding out his hand to shake yours so you complied and shook his head. He smirked slightly, noticing the grin on your face and Toris smiled that you were getting along with the man and left the room to get more food. "So what's Siberia doing in Russia's house? If you don't mind me asking –"

"I ran away from my house and lost my way, ended up in some city in Russia, and when I tried to get back I got stuck in a snowstorm," you told him with a shrug, looking around for a chair and sitting down next to the man. "I guess Ivan found me and brought me here. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Oh," Eduard thought, taking a glass of water that was by his arm and drank a sip. "I thought it was for other reasons… Did he hit you?"

"Hit me?" you puckered your lips. "Why would Ivan hit me? I'm confused."

"Interesting," he thought aloud, "I would think Russia would have done something to you, at least. After all you split away from the man and he's still flustered about the event –"

"_Well~_ Mr. Eduard, I don't see why you think he'd do something like that!" you pouted, grumbling under your breath in a rough Russian accent before continuing as plainly and calmly as you could. "Besides that wasn't me. I don't even know what happened, in all honesty. I'm just sick of countries trying to take me over right now… and that's why I wandered away."

"… Have you ever left your country –"

"No," you snorted in disgust, folding your hands across your chest and staring blankly at the table in front of you. "No one lets me. They say that I need to wait for the countries to come to me and I've only met a few. Canada, England, America… yeah that's really all I know. And Mongolia, once, but he scared me senseless and I beat him hard with a stick."

"Oh," Eduard blinked rather astonished before going back to sipping his drink, noticing that your happy mood had started to gloom and he sensed an odd cloud hanging over your head. "… There are many more countries out there, you know. Will you be attending the world conference?"

"Eh?" you looked over at him confused, shaking your head slightly, "I never even heard of that –"

"If you want to learn about other countries go there," he told you with a slight smile, taking out a book he had on his lap and began to read it. "You can form allies and meet new countries there instead of relying on what your boss wants you to do."

"Really?" you gasped happily, the man looking over at you before pushing his glasses up higher on his nose and looking back to his book. "W-wow! Then is it true, there's a place where there's no snow and everything grows year around?"

"Yes," Eduard nodded, raising an eyebrow at your interest before pushing back into the chair and making himself comfortable. "Though everything needs water to grow, and sunshine. If you ally yourself with a country in the south you can spend your winters down there instead of here in the middle of an icy desert."

"Cool!" You chuckled and sat back, closing your eyes and letting a sigh escape your lips. "That sounds really great… but I'd miss walking out into the middle of the snow by myself."

"You do that?" he looked at you confused before he glanced back to his book. "Why? You'll freeze to death –"

"Better than staying in a large, cold empty house by yourself watching the clock tick by and wind rustle outside. In all honestly," you chuckled, "my house barely has any heating. So it's pretty much like I'm outside anyways, except there's a roof over my head… I guess."

"I see –"

"Estonia, stop flustering the poor girl," Toris snorted, setting the food down and looking around. "… Where's Latvia?"

"Should we go look for him –"

"It's better to sit and be quiet then look for him while Russia is running about," Eduard told you, your eyes rolling as you eyed the food and felt your stomach grumble.

"… When are we eating –"

"When Russia joins us," Toris told you, noticing you didn't have anything in your glass. "Would you like something to drink [insert-name]?"

"Да, please," you answered with a smile. "Do you have any vodka?"

"Vodka?" Toris looked at you questionably before nodding. "Of course. I'll get you a bottle. Anything else?"

"No, or maybe some water or juice or maybe even beer. You know, to compliment the vodka a little," you chuckled happily, Toris giving you a smile and walking back into the kitchen. You sighed and slumped back into your chair, your eyes closed as you listened to the world around you. It was nice to be in a house full of people, even if it's not a lot of people it's more then who you have over for lunch… Well unless a lot of countries show up at once. They don't seem to appreciate a good bottle of vodka and America even said he's going to give you coffee beans and a coffee maker.

You shuddered at the thought. Darn American, trying to change what you eat and drink. It's food! You love food! You may not be able to get food all the time, but vodka is something you're able to buy once a day. "Damn… little…" You snorted under your breath, feeling a breath atop your head and quickly snapping your head around. "Oh Ivan!" you chuckled lightly, the man smiling to you as he sat down on a chair next to you. "Didn't know you were there… you just disappeared and I got worried."

"Да, sorry to be late," he looked over at Eduard, who quickly turned his head away and closed his book. "So who were you cursing?"

"Eh?" You blinked for a few minutes before smiling to him. "Oh, just America. He's always trying to get me to eat all the food he likes, but nothing he gives me goes well with what I like. So I just throw it out for the animals that come by my house, but I was thinking about the fact that he's going to give me coffee beans… for some reason."

"Ah," Ivan nodded knowingly, "America does that to all countries that don't stand up to him."

"Yeah, I know," you shook your head and sighed. "I'm starting to have to beat him up so he'd get off of my property. Annoying burger eating pest."

"Да," Ivan chuckled lightly, Eduard looking at the two of you with a great nervousness, "I will have to call him that next time we meet." He paused, noticing that Toris had showed up with two bottles of vodka and two shot glasses. "Lithuania," he looked at the country with a slight smile, but it caused Toris to flinch and almost drop the bottles in his hand, "why do you have two bottles of vodka when we only need one –"

"I wanted some," you told Ivan with a smile. "Why? S-should I not ask for some –"

"Нет, it's alright," he smirked back, giving Toris a nod of his head as you thanked him and grinned happily at the shot of vodka in front of you.

"Oh!" You thought aloud, "Should we have dinner yet –"

"We'll wait for Raivis to clean up first," Ivan told you with a smirk, though Toris and Eduard exchanged weary glances as you grabbed your glass and Ivan grabbed his. "To our health."

"To our health!" You laughed as you clanked the glasses together, the two countries quickly chugging the vodka down their throats as sudden laughter filled the room that caused Toris and Eduard to shudder in fright.

! #$%^&*()

)(*&^%$# !

At some point throughout the meal, while three or five bottles of vodka laced the ground, Eduard had gotten up and was sitting next to Toris, who was sitting next to Raivis, who had showed up at… well you weren't sure when. You were very drunk and laughing happily along with the Russian man. Ivan wasn't as drunk as you were, but his face was red and his large nose looked so cute against his large scarf. You poked his nose playfully and he laughed and caught your finger, a whimper escaping your lips as you tried to poke his nose with your other hand. "Да, you've had enough to drink [insert-name] –"

"Нет!" you snorted, but you couldn't keep the pout on your face for long as the larger man began to tickle your sides and surprised yelps followed by uncontrolled laughter rained from your mouth. "Ivan! Ivan stop! Stop! I can't b-breath!"

"Да, what did you say little Siberia?" he smirked slyly, your hands trying to push him away as you flopped onto the ground and he landed on top of you. The three countries stood up in fright, wondering if something happened to you as quiet little snorts escaped your mouth and he pinned you down to the ground. "Да, I stop now, if you answer my question."

"Okay dokey," you giggled, staring up at him as you breathed heavily and your face was completely red from all the laughing and the alcohol you've had.

"You will become one with Mother Russia now, да?" Ivan beamed, but you simply stared up at him through quiet little pants, trying to calm your breathing down.

"… I, ummm… uh…" You blinked confused, noticing the frown that was forming on his face until you let out a giggle. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Become one with me Siberia, да?" He asked again, waiting for an answer, but you tried to fight back the laughter that was about to come out of your mouth.

"Нет, not now," you pouted, much to his disappoint as another giggle escaped your lips, "I must be stronger, да. I've barely lived a full year yet. Oh! Are you okay with that!? Ivan?"

"… You don't have to be stronger [insert-name] to stay with me," he responded, holding your face since you couldn't lay still. "[insert-name], you don't have to go home yet –"

"I made a promise that I'll stay to keep wolfie in the house," you giggled, leaning up and kissing his nose. Ivan quickly pulled back and his face became bright red, well as red as it could get at this point. "His мама is outside, and besides my boss is probably worried I'm frozen in ice somewhere again. No worries! Once I'm done getting the other countries off my back I'll come back to visit, yes?"

Not waiting for his answer you moved out from under him, crawling over to your black wolf friend and happily petting his head. "… [insert-name] you're so cute!" Ivan laughed and caused the three Baltic countries to jump back startled, the man grabbing hold of your back and lifting you off of the ground. "You visit me?"

"Yes, of course. You're my friend!" You giggled and leaned to kiss him again, landing a kiss on his cheek and completely missing his nose. "We **are** friends… да?"

"Да," he smiled back, nuzzling his nose against your own as your cheeks turned as red as they could possibly get. "Да, we are. We are friends, comrades. We are comrades."

"… Okay comrade!" you grinned and slumped into his arms, the man patting you on the back as you felt your body telling you to sleep. "Да… Ivan I think I had too much… you can let me go and I'll go to sleep –"

"Нет, I'll bring you to bed. Toris," he said, turning to the three countries on the other side of the table and they began to shudder uncontrollably at him, "we are done with our meal. Estonia, Latvia, and you can clean up, да?"

"Y-yes Russia," Toris nodded, pouting slightly that the food had barely been touched. Though Ivan and you ate the food, there were still a lot of leftovers that would either be cleaned up or thrown away.

Grinning slyly you grabbed a random large bone from a pile of meat and threw it at the pup, the wolf's eyes lighting up and he gnawed on the bone happily. You giggled and nuzzled your face into Ivan's chest, clutching his coat as you let out a loud yawn. "You tired?" Ivan asked, but he already knew your answer as you nodded into his clothing and he left the room.

In an instant the three other countries let out relieved sighs, Toris and Eduard sitting down as Raivis continued to stand in shock. "W-what is with that country?!" Raivis shuddered as the other two countries continued eating their meal. "S-she's crazy! Getting c-c-lose to Russia l-ike that… s-she will get wh-uh-acked for sure."

"Whacked Latvia?" Eduard raised an eyebrow, but shook his head as he patted his lips with a napkin and took a drink from his cup.

"B-but what will h-happen to her if she stays with R-russia –"

"Latvia, you worry too much," Toris said with a shrug. "Besides why would you care? She's only been around for a year. Maybe she'll come to her senses or not. Maybe she'll be like beautiful Belarus and stay around Russia's house and see me from time to time," he sighed happily, Eduard shaking his head as he put his napkin down and drank the rest of his beverage down.

"Russia has been nice to Siberia and hasn't even lifted a finger to her. Also he brought her in when she was freezing out in the middle of the snowstorm. So it's safe to say that Russia probably won't hurt her, but we must keep an eye on this development," he explained, sighing again as he grabbed his empty plate as well as his cup. "The fact that Russia is trying to have Siberia become 'one with him' again only shows that this new Siberia may end up missing… like the other one was. If she continues to refuse Russia may try to invade her, and he'll probably succeed. But," Eduard paused and shrugged his arms, "we do not know what will happen or the results. We should sit back and watch this development because I have a feeling that this little Siberia will either make or break another world war, or some sort of war between Russia and America again."

"Not another Cold War," Toris groaned and wiped his face with his napkin.

"Agh!" Raivis whined, "I'm s-siding with Germany!"

"He won't even be involved," Toris rolled his eyes and picked up his plate, leaving the room.

"Y-ou d-don't know that!" Raivis yelled back, the wolf looking up his head and noticing that everyone had left the room. Letting out a yawn he picked up his bone between his teeth and left the room, not bothering to wait for the three people to come back and sniffed the air before ascending up the stairs.

)(*&^%$# !

You yawned, your head leaning on Ivan's shoulder as he pulled back the sheets and set you down on the bed. "Thank you," you mumbled, groaning when your head hit the pillow and you felt the man's warmth leaving your finger tips. "Eh! Don't go, p-please… d-don't leave m-e alone."

Ivan paused, noticing you were tugging on his scarf lazily hoping he'd come back. "Да," he smiled and slumped onto the bed, pulling the covers over your body as you yawned and curled up against his arm.

"… Can you tell me a story?" you requested, looking up at him as you asked your question.

His eyes softened, noticing the sparkle of wonder in your amethyst eyes as if he was the best person in the whole world. Yet he sighed, he really wasn't. He had beaten and even killed countries before. This… well he could barely remember a time when he had been as innocent as you are. Had he been? Maybe you just reminded him of his childhood self, even though he can't recall who that child really was. Either way he couldn't help but smile, nuzzling your cheek with his large hand as you giggled and closed your eyes tightly by the sudden force. "Да, okay…"

Ivan looked around the room, trying to think of a story, watching the wolf you had brought into the house wander into the room with the bone clutched between his teeth. He gave the wolf a strong look and the wolf stared back, its golden eyes glaring back in anger until the man looked away and curled up closer to your body. "Okay," he began again, the wolf slumping down by the door and gnawing on the bone between his teeth. "… There once was a wolf, a lone wolf that wandered the snow alone. She had fur that shined in the sun and her smile brought other animals to their knees, but she always fought against this bear, this large polar bear that was angry because all the other animals kept away from him. Yet this wolf threatened him, pushed him away, and tried to take over his territory. The bear wouldn't allow this so he growled back, stomping his feet before charging the wolf and snapping his teeth at the wolf. The wolf and bear fought day in and day out, even as the sky grew dark and the gray clouds turned the weather dark. The wolf and bear fought until their claws almost ripped off, their paws bleed, and the snow turned red with their blood. Yet the bear loved the fighting, the bickering, because the bear got to talk to someone all the time. Between the fights they talked, talked about dreams that they could never obtain and visions of a better world. Then one day the bear decided to ask: 'Could you stay with me, forever and ever?'

"… The wolf thought, and thought, and thought, but nothing was said. Then the bear asked again: 'Please comrade wolf, I beg you, stay with me forever.'

"The wolf sighed, a tired sigh, and she took a few cautious steps back before saying: 'I cannot comrade bear. I cannot. I cannot be with you, or tomorrow, or the day after that. I must go now. I must not stay here any longer –'

"'But why?' the bear frowned, taking a step closer and starting to snap his teeth, 'Why can't you stay with me forever, and ever, and ever?' The wolf was silent and the bear got angry. He raised his claws and roared, causing the wolf to run away. The bear chased and chased… and chased till the bear could not run anymore. Then the polar bear spotted the wolf, up on a hill playing in the snow. The wolf wasn't alone. The wolf had a child, a small pup, and they were happy and playing in the snow, without him –"

"Then what?" You asked, your eyes sparking up at him waiting for him to continue.

Ivan hadn't noticed that he had his eyes on the wall, scratching the back of his head before looking at you with a smile. He ran a hand through your hair, a tired sigh escaping his lips as he tried to come up with the rest of the story. "… The pup was as beautiful as her mother, but instead of the normal golden eyes of a wolf the pup had bright purple eyes with a white fur coat. She had eyes that sparkled like the moonlit night, like the Aurora Borealis high up in the midnight sky. It was a major contract to her mother, who shined in the sunlight, because this pup would shine from the moonlight.

"Yet the pup was afraid of the moon because of a monster that roamed the valleys and the forests at night, looking for happy young bears to eat and pups to snatch. The pup never left the safety of her mother's embrace unless the mother wolf had to leave… The polar bear watched this all from afar, fascinated that his comrade wolf was actually a mother wolf. The pup wolf wouldn't be bad for a comrade either, but he had to wait –"

"W-ait for what?" You responded, your voice hitching as he smirked and placed a gentle hand on your head.

"… One night, one frosted night, there was a terrible snowstorm. The mother wolf left her pup in the snow and left, never returning again –"

"Oh no!" you gasped, yelping when he chuckled and kissed the top of your forehead.

"Do not worry [insert-name]. It is only a story." Ivan paused, giving you one last kiss before rubbing your hair gently and cradling your face in the palm of his hand. "… Anyways, the mother wolf disappeared and the comrade bear saw everything. So he made his way to the pup, but before he could the pup ran away from an invisible creature. It was the monster, the monster that snatches little pups in the middle of the night, and the creature was after the pup. The pup ran and ran, tripping in the snow and letting out a pain filled howl. Then, before the monster could grab the pup, the polar bear grabbed the monster and ripped the creature apart."

He smirked, your eyes widening is shock before settling down and you giggled happily. "With the poor pup unconscious in the snow the bear took the wolf between his teeth and went back home, to his cave high up in the mountains so no one could harm them. Then the polar bear raised the pup till it was grown and the now full grown wolf continued to stay with the bear as comrades until the very end."

"W-wow," you gasped, giggled when you noticed his smile. "That is a cool story. Is it true? Was there really a polar bear, a mother wolf, and a pup?"

"Да," Ivan chuckled, kissing your forehead and lifting off of the bed. "Now it is time to sleep, Siberia. Sweet dreams –"

"W-wait… you have to leave me?" You pouted, the country sighing and shaking his head.

"I suppose not –"

"Good," you grinned happily, refusing to let go of the end of his scarf and tug him back into the bed. "Then good night."

"I uh…" Ivan looked down at you confused, noticing you had curled up in the bed and kept a tight hold on his scarf. Sighing Ivan slumped into the bed, pulling the covers over the two of you, and wrapping his arms around you. You had your back turned to him, but you smiled, letting go of his scarf and gently squeezing a large hand that was wrapped around your waist.

)(*&^%$# !

**A/N: Well that's it! Another fluffy chapter! XD I hope you enjoyed it. I loved coming up with the story. And yes, there is some trust and hidden messages to the stories and lullabies Ivan tell. It's just up to you to figure out the meaning behind them ;D I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you later!**

_нет_ – Russian – _no_


	4. The Daunting Sibling

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

OCs © reaper-of-lost-souls

**A/N: Heh. Sorry. I was planning on posting this yesterday, but I got sidetracked by a different story and I didn't have time to review. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Some more fluff at Ivan's house and I actually don't remember what's in this chapter so we'll see what happens =D ENJOY!**

! #$%^&*()

You felt so fuzzy and warm, your face snuggling into the fluffy folds of your big coat. After Ivan had left the house for some reason or whatever, Toris gave back your clothes that were dry-cleaned and squeaky clean! You looked at the holes that were supposed to be in your coat and you smiled that Toris patched them all up for you. You sighed as you fussed in front of a mirror, fixing the coat and big black gloves on your hands before pulling up your pants so they wouldn't fall down. Then you tucked the ends of your bushy pants into your large military black snow boots. You combed your hair before putting your big hat atop your head, huffing in annoyance since the hat was a little too big for your head and made it hard to see. "I guess that'll have to do," you shrugged, grabbing a necklace that Toris had given you and smiling at it. It was a light blue and white locket, the design of snowcapped mountains on the front and back. Yet if you open the locket you find pressed in leaves: greens, yellows, oranges, and even reds. You loved to stare at the leaves when you were home and wishing for warmth, your мама telling you that you had always had the necklace, but you always felt the locket came from her. You loved the colors of the leaves and loved the idea that they came from a warm and happy place. You put the necklace around your neck and tucked it into your coat, the necklace hanging in front of the several undershirts you wore, which had also been patched and sown together by Toris.

Lastly you grabbed your weapon of choice, a simple metal rod that you tucked into your coat to protect yourself from other countries. You had various other weapons you had either found or obtained from your мама and around your house, but the metal rod was simple and rather light compared to the other weapons you had come across. Plus, with the right swing, you could really leave an indent, even knock down a tree! After tucking the rod into your coat you fixed yourself one more time before turning to the door, the wolf following behind you as you walked down the hallway and down the stairs. "Toris?!" you called, hearing a faint sound as you smiled and wandered into the kitchen. He turned his head to look at you and you smiled to him, his eyes softening slightly by how cute you looked in your oversized outfit. "I wanted to thank you for everything. Y-you didn't have to sew my coat up –"

"I wanted to," he smiled, grabbing something from the stove before handing you a cup of hot tea. "You must be awfully cold with all those holes in your coat –"

"They've always been there," you shrugged, poking a large patch on your elbow before giving the man a grin, "but its okay. I'll forgive you for patching them up."

"Uhh… okay," Toris blinked at you confused, looking down to notice the wolf following behind you while you slurped your drink and set it down on a nearby counter.

"So I'll be out because I have to find wolfie's мама. If Ivan asks tell him I'll be back by… at least nightfall, okay?" You grinned, getting a nervous look from Toris as he gave you a nod.

"O-okay [insert-name]. I will tell Russia for you." You nodded back and began to hum to yourself, throwing open the back door and walking outside into the snow.

You sighed, closing the screen door behind you before jumping down the patio steps and into the field beyond. Everything was white, white except for the house Ivan lived in, but you knew your way in the snow. All you needed to do was find the pup's мама and you'll hopefully be back by supper time. "Wolfie!" You began to call, whistling into the cool, crisp air. "Wolfie's мама! Where are you?!... Wolfie, do you know where you мама could be?"

The wolf let out a snort as if he heard what you said and sniffed the air, your boots crushing the snow underneath you as you followed the pup deep into a nearby forest. Suddenly the wolf stopped and howled, the sounds around you pausing as you waited for an answer. The pup stood upright for a while, soon a soft whine escaping his throat as he began to howl again for an answer. "Hey it's okay," you smiled, running a comforting glove through his fur as he whimpered, "We'll keep looking, even if it takes all day –"

You paused, suddenly hearing a howl, and you both turned to the sound and ran as fast as you could through the large piles of snow.

! #$%^&*()

)(*&^%$# !

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! W-w-we need to get Siberia back!" Raivis cried, Eduard quickly covering his mouth so he'd stop talking.

"She said she'll be back and I trust her –"

"Then you can tell Russia for us Lithuania," Eduard told the country, the three Baltic countries letting out a yelp when they heard the door creaking and steps being heard outside the door.

"H-he's here! We're going to d-d-die! –"

"I got this," Toris sighed, taking off his apron and running a trembling hand through his hair while he gulped and made his way from the kitchen into the living room, and from there down the hallway and to the door.

Before Toris could grasp the handle the wind blew the door wide open, Toris letting out a startled yelp and shied away into a closet. "Я дома," Ivan called into the house, but wasn't very loud as he used his boot to close the door and set his hat down on a coat rack. "… Anyone here –"

"Mister Russia, I'm right here," Toris admitted, though he quickly wished he hadn't said anything when he noticed the man was in a bad mood. "C-can I take your coat for you –"

"Нет," Ivan roughly responded and Toris flinched back quickly. "I need to speak to [insert-name]… Where is she? Siberia! You asleep!?"

"U-uhhh Russia," Toris chuckled nervously, "I-I need to tell you that… that…"

"That **what** Toris?" Ivan asked, Toris gulping at his tone of voice as well as his use of his human name.

"That… uh… Siberia. S-she had… l-lef –"

"Hey, I'm back!" your voice called from the other side of the house, Ivan staring at Toris puzzled until annoyance flooded his features and he trudged down the hallway to the other side of the house.

When he came upon you, you were closing the back door and shivering from the cold. You smiled up at him, even though you had snow all over your body, and brushed the heavy pile of snow on your head onto the ground beside you. "Да, where were you little one –"

"So I wanted to bring the little wolfie back to his мама and since you were gone I told Toris to tell you," you said, pointing to the man you spotted down the hallway as he stared at you in fear and quickly took off. You blinked confused before looking back up to the taller man, a grin on your face as you took off your hat and continued to brush snow from your clothes. "It took us an hour, but we found his мама and guess what… he has little siblings! So cute!" You giggled, coughing into your gloves and rid yourself of the snow that had tucked itself into the top of the inside of your boots.

"You… left to return the wolf to his mother?" Ivan asked, your head nodding as you looked back up with a grin.

"Of course. I told you I wanted to," you chuckled to him. Your smile grew larger when you noticed his eyes were softening, so you took off your gloves and walked over to a nearby table to put your belongings down.

"What's with the snow –"

"I ended up staying a bit longer than I expected because I was playing around with the puppies," you giggled and sat down on a chair, taking off your boots and setting them beside the door. "They were so much fun! Anyways they had found a cave and I made my way back down the mountain, but then there was this avalanche and I got buried –"

"Are you okay little [insert-name]?" He frowned, running his glove through your hair while you nodded and swatted his hand away.

"Да," you grinned, "perfectly normal. So I got buried and it took me… I don't know. Maybe twenty minutes to dig myself out. And after that I came back here."

"… You know there was a blizzard out there –"

"I know," you told Ivan, standing up and brushing the snow and wet slush as you began to unbutton your coat. "Why?... Did you worry?"

"Нет," he answered roughly, "I thought you left me –"

"Why would I leave without saying goodbye first?" you snorted, feeling incredibly insulted as you stared up at him before shrugging. "So, ummm… how was… whatever you did Ivan?"

"… I need to talk to you about something," he continued, your face slowly turning solemn once you noticed how tired he seemed. "… I had confronted America and he says that he owns you because of some sort of treaty. Is that true?"

"What?" You stared at Ivan baffled, "No! Hell no! How could that monster say something like that? Нет, that's wrong. I didn't sign anything like that… though maybe my boss did. He does things without telling me sometimes."

"So it wasn't you –"

"Ivan why would I do that? I don't even like the man," you grumbled under your breath before looking back up at the country and sighing deeply. "Russia… how could you think that I'd do something like that so quickly? I don't even know a lot of countries. It wouldn't be wise for me to just sign treaties without knowing everything first. So… don't worry about it I guess? Why? Is America doing something to my house again?"

"Нет," Ivan shook his head, though his eyes softened and a smile appeared on his face. "Not that I know of, [insert-name]."

"Okay, good!" you giggled, wrapping your hands around his waist and snuggling happily into his chest. "I thought I'd have to leave right away and I don't want to do that yet! You're fun!"

"F-fun? Me? –"

"Да, fun. You let me run around and explore. No one does that… or at least the people I know. They just worry about me," you shrugged before grasping his gloves and began to pry off the large fabric from his hands. "So ummm… are you okay? You seem angry about something –"

"Нет," Ivan smiled, letting you take off his gloves and then wrap your cold hands around his own freezing hands. "… Only wondering."

"Well okay," you nodded, pulling him away and into one of the much larger rooms, "then we can still have some fun, right Ivan?"

"Да," he smirked, "right [insert-name]."

)(*&^%$# !

You were smiling contently, sitting next to Ivan as you sipped hot coco by a roaring fire. This was a lot nicer then having to do this by yourself, though after America gave you a bunch of large marshmallows, for no real reason whatsoever, you spent your time roasting the marshmallows on a stick till they became all golden and fluffy. It took you a while to perfect your technique, but after using up twenty bags you think you got the hang of the term 'roasting marshmallows over an open fire', even if that fire was in a large cold house all by yourself with only your little critter friends to accompany you –

"Little Siberia, what are you thinking?" Ivan decided to ask, noticing you had your eyes staring deeply into the fire and you'd forgotten to notice him for a good thirty minutes already.

"Oh," you looked over at him, quickly looking away and shaking your head. "_Sorry~_. I was just thinking about something."

"What is it, [insert-name]?" Ivan responded, a sigh escaping your lips while you scratched the top of your head before sipping your drink.

"Eh… I was thinking about how lonely my house is… and marshmallows," you shrugged.

"Marshmallows? –"

"Да. America saw that I make fires all the time and he wanted to roast marshmallows with me, but I only make the fires to keep warm." You let out another tried sigh and leaned back deeper into the couch, noticing that Ivan had grown solemn again and you continued, "I get free food, which is nice, but he doesn't stay for long because if he doesn't leave he'll be stuck all night. That's how it is with every country… they only show up during the day and leave at night… I hate that," you pouted, keeping your eyes on the fire as you thought.

You didn't notice that Ivan was grinning from ear to ear or the fact that he reached around you and wrapped an arm over your shoulder. He scooted closer to you and set his head on top of your own, your eyes looking up at him while he looked down and smiled. "If you hate being alone, you can always come here. My door is always open [insert-name]."

"… I don't know," you sighed, looking down and back to the fire. "No one cares about me. They just want my property… No one even bothers to stay over for dinner because it's so… cold."

"… I would," Ivan commented, your head shooting up to stare at him suspiciously.

Your bright purple eyes narrowed, staring intently into his own, studying him, and trying to see if he was lying. Yet as you looked all you saw was a vast chasm of various purples, ranging from starling bright red to frigid dark blue. You slowly reached up your hand to touch his face and the country let you, keeping his gaze deep on your own while your amethyst eyes studied him with interest. Your eyes sparked with a wonder that drew the man in, and you wondered what scars he had seen to have such hard eyes. "… I…" You blinked in confusion, running a hand through his bangs to move the white hairs that hid his eyes, "I… still don't know Ivan. What if you hurt me? –"

"I won't," he smiled sweetly, grabbing the hands from his head and kissing them gently. You blushed, looking down and blushing even harder when he chuckled in amusement. "Why would I hurt you?"

"… I hear that you hurt other countries," you pouted, looking down to your lap and refusing to stare at him, "and… I don't like being hurt anymore… it hurts."

"Wait," Ivan responded, tilting your chin up so you were staring back up at his worried face, "what do you mean you don't like being hurt anymore? Does someone hurt you?" Your eyes began to water. You couldn't keep calm anymore and tears began to fall from your eyes and down your cheeks. His eyes widened in shock as you began to cry, pushing your head down and scrunching up against his chest. "… Who?" he began to ask again, this time his tone much more forceful as he tightly wrapped his arms around your shoulders while you cried into his chest. "Is it America? Did England hurt you –"

"N-no it's not them!... They're not the problem," you sniffled, shivering as you felt a dark cloud that seemed to hover over Ivan and over you as well. "They're okay… I-it's not them…"

"_Huush~_" Ivan cooed, rocking you back and forth while you sobbed against his chest. "It's okay малыш. Just cry… just cry…" You sniffled and snorted, shivering from the cold that seemed to flood the room. Maybe it was real or imaginary, but you clung tighter to Ivan as your only source of heat… and comfort.

You didn't know how long you were there, but Ivan didn't seem to move at all. It was as if he was petrified by the fact that you were clinging to him, or maybe it was something else. After a while you had stopped sniffling, but you continued to rest against his chest and hear his heart beat through his large coat. You smiled. It was the same sound, the same _**'beat… beat… beat'**_ that lulled you to sleep through that awful snowstorm. Ivan was such a hero to you for doing that, but you continued to worry that maybe this was all just a game. Maybe he was planning on using you like the other countries. Even Matthew used you, you knew that, but he was the closest friend you had compared to America and England. You didn't even bother calling them by their human names because they are so mean and forceful. If they were there again, you swear... You close your eyes, tired of having to think of those countries. Ivan was the first to actually call you friend and you liked it. He let you stay at his house even though he doesn't have to. Plus you noticed his house was big, but empty. Kind of like your own, but he had three other countries to talk to while you only had yourself and wild animals that would wander in from time to time. You were too poor to fix anything up and plus you liked the animals. You had company with the _**'pitter patter' **_of their paws against the floor, but it wasn't like talking to another person, another country.

That's what you hated, the loneliness. After your мама disappeared you had no one to talk to or that saw you eye to eye. To everyone else you're just a country that could be taken over in a split second… which reminds you, you'll have to return back, even though in all honesty you didn't want to leave. With everything that's happening at your place it was nice to be here in a calm, quiet house –

"_BIG BROOOOTHHERRRRRRR!~_" A loud voice came from the front door, followed by scratching sounds against the side.

Ivan let out a frightened cry and you yelped in surprise, the large man grabbing you tighter and burying his head into the crook of your neck. "W-what's going on –"

"_Let me in big brother~~…we are meant to become one~_… Open this door, brother dear! I know you're in there! Open now! Now! NOW!" Ivan shook more and you squirmed away from him, afraid of being squished as you sat down on the end of the couch you had been sitting on and staring at him confused. You raised an eyebrow. This was a side of Ivan you hadn't seen before. Usually he's so strong and composed, but right now he was fidgeting with his scarf and hiding in the corner of the couch. "_Open brother~ So we can become one~! Open the door~. Open the door~~, brother~_. Brother, open this door!"

"GO AWAY!" Ivan cried out, shivering back into the corner of the couch. You narrowed your eyes, glaring at the scratching at the door and stood to your feet. Ivan noticed this and quickly grabbed your leg before you could walk over to the door, a yelp escaping your lips as he gripped your ankle tightly. "Don't open the door! Don't let her in –"

"Whoever's at the door is making you sad and I don't like it," you snorted roughly, Ivan's eyes widening in shock while you wiggled and forced your leg out of his grip. Noticing the confused look on the man's face you turned back to the hallway with a stone hard _**'humph'**_, shaking your shoulders and letting out a tired sigh as you composed yourself and walked to the door. You heard the Baltic countries telling you to leave the door alone, but giving Ivan one last glance you noticed he was watching you intently, wondering what you'll do.

You gave him a smile and slowly opened the door, quickly meeting the end of a knife stuck close to your throat. "Where's big brother?! – Who are you?"

"Me?" You blinked confused, your trademark childish smile on your face while you ignored the knife uncomfortably close to your throat. "Who are you?"

"… Who are **you**?" The young woman asked again, but you knew that she was probably much older then you by many years. Yet she was slightly shorter then you, so you used that to your advantage and towered over her.

"Not till you tell me first _барышня~_" you grinned back, the two of you staring each other down as she glared with hate filled dark, dead blue eyes.

The woman hissed at you, slowly digging the blade into your neck, but your eyes didn't falter as they lost their sparkle and you stared at her with dull purple eyes. She scrunched her eyebrows in irritation and continued to cut into your skin, but noticing you were unresponsive she growled in frustration and took the blade off of your neck. "It's Natasha. Now who are you –"

"[insert-name]," you smiled happily, the woman staring at you confused as you continued. "I don't know a lot of people, but are you a country?"

"… Д-да –"

"Cool!" you giggled, the blood dripping down your neck and into the clothing you wore underneath. "So what country are you?"

"… Belarus –"

"I'm Siberia. Nice to meet you," you held out your hand, giving her a happy smile, but the other woman glared at you and wondered what you were up to.

"… Siberia?" Natasha stared at you with slight interest.

"Да," you smirked happily. Then you stared at the woman confused, watching as the blade came back up to your throat and there was a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. "… Natasha? –"

"If I bring your head to brother he'll surely marry me," she smiled slyly, stabbing into your neck again and cutting back into the cut she had started with her knife. "_Marry~… marry~~… marry me~~_"

You pouted, feeling your neck slowly being sliced open by the other woman. Then you let out a tired sigh, causing Natasha to stop. "Oh well fine. Just end it now. I don't really care anyways –"

"Нет, stop this," a dark voice loomed behind you, grabbing Natasha's knife and gripping it so hard that the woman had to let go. "Family doesn't fight."

"B-but big brother –" Natasha's breath hitched and you stared at her confused, feeling Ivan's large fingers on your neck and you shuddered in pain.

"… _Belarus~… what did you do~?_" Ivan continued in a dark voice, your eye squinting in pain as he tilting your head up and pushed his fingers in your neck in a way that you felt pain surging through your body.

You could see him now. His purple eyes were dark and an eerie purple aura hovered over his head. Natasha was standing there petrified and baffled, her knife dropping to the ground as she leapt into Ivan and grabbed him by the front of his coat. "She's not family! You hate Siberia! I want to get your regions back, big brother –"

"Stop, stop!" You growled in annoyance, shoving Ivan's hand off of your neck as you sighed and took a step back, a pout on your face as you looked at the sobbing Natasha against Ivan's chest while he stared down at her darkly. "Brother and sister shouldn't fight! That's bad, bad!... I'm sitting down," you sighed, turning away from them and walking back into the living room. Ivan stared at you curiously as you sat back down where you had been sitting previously, holding your hand to your neck and letting out heavy pants. You close your eyes. There's only so much pain you can ignore before your body reminds you that you're hurt. You hated acting weak, you hated it! But… it happens, your мама told you, so you had to remember to keep calm and not show your enemies your weakness. You've shown Ivan about yourself, you realized, and it's about time you backed off and let him be –

"[insert-name], are you okay?" came a soft voice in front of you, your eyes opening to notice that Ivan was standing in front of you with a smile growing on his face. "Да, expose your neck to me. We need to clean it."

"Y-you don't have to do that," you blinked at him with glossy purple eyes, groaning as he forcefully, but gently, grabbing your head and tilted your head back so Toris could press a wet cloth against your neck. You hiss in pain, your neck having gone numb till this point, but you decided to close your eyes since you didn't want to see what they were doing to you. "… W-where's Natasha? –"

"Natasha is not allowed to see you right now," Ivan told you in a rough voice, his eyes glancing at the woman leaning against the wall and glaring at the back of your head.

"O-oh, don't do that," you pouted, hissing again when Toris tilted your head and said a quick _**'sorry'**_ before continuing. "… I didn't get to become her friend yet."

"[insert-name], you can get hurt again –"

"Toris, if I don't try to make friends then I'll be lonely and sad," you sighed, squinting your eye open to look over at Ivan before closing them again. "Besides, I've never been able to befriend my polar bear friends by crying every single time they scratch me. This isn't a big deal… you don't have to fuss over… me…" You blinked one last time before a large breath escaped your lips, your senses hearing someone calling to you, but you didn't hear them as you blacked out from exhaustion.

Ivan was calling out to you, worry filling his eyes that you had fallen asleep from blood loss, and Natasha slowly made her way from the corner of the room to the couch, a frown growing on her own face when she saw you passed out on the couch. "… Don't touch her Lithuania."

"B-but Natasha –"

"You're hurting her! Stop it!" Natasha almost grabbed hold of the man, but Ivan quickly grabbed his sister and stood up to his feet, glaring in anger as she whimpered with his sudden wrath. "… B-big brother –"

"**You** are trying to hurt [insert-name]. Stop this and sit down," Ivan glared, Natasha slowly sitting down on a chair on the other end of the room, staring at you as you slept and wondering why her brother was taking care of you. "… Why are you scared for her now?" Ivan sighed, scratching the back of his head and slumping down into a chair a short distance away from where Toris was fixing you up.

"… Why are you more worried about Siberia then me?" Natasha pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the ground.

"She's new," Ivan said calmly, watching as Toris cleaned off the bloody rag in a bowl of water before pressing the rag back to your neck. "She showed up one day… I can't turn her away –"

"Why not?" Natasha snorted in disgust.

"… Should I have turned you away when you showed up with Katyusha?" Ivan questioned her back, Natasha staring at Ivan confused before shaking her head and pouting again. "… She is different than her mother. I don't think I should kill her, yet."

Toris flinched, accidently pressing a finger deeply into one of your wounds and you let out a yelp of pain. Ivan quickly noticed this and shot a warning look at the man, but Toris ignored the tension and began to hum nervously to release the tension on his shoulders. "You will kill her then –"

"Don't ask questions Natasha… Why are you here again?" Ivan looked at the woman questionably, Natasha standing up and walked over to him.

She loomed behind his chair, tracing her fingers against the top of his chair as she hummed lightly to herself in an eerie way that caused Ivan to flinch. "I want you to marry me dear brother, so we can be together forever and ever –"

"Нет," you suddenly mumbled, Natasha flashing you a threatening glance as Ivan looked over at you confused and Toris yelped in surprise. Then they quickly calmed down, noticing you weren't actually awake and only dreaming, but they watched as your body shivered in fright, your body or maybe your mind was ignoring the pain in your neck and you curled up in the couch. "N-no мама… d-don't go… Нет, go away… y-you're freezing my friends… g-go away… p-please… go… away…"

Toris noticed the glare Ivan and Natasha gave him and he quickly investigated your body, putting a hand on your head and frowning. "She's really cold… like ice –"

"Да, I know what to do," Ivan said, Natasha about to say something, but after catching the angry glance from her brother she quickly backed off. Toris shuffled away and walked over to Natasha, giving her a smile as she glared back and threatened him away with her knife. Ivan let out a tired sigh, sitting down by your head as you trembled in your sleep. "[insert-name]… Siberia wake up… малыш wake up –"

"D-don't get me," you mumbled under your breath, shivering as if you felt a draft in the air and you clutched your clothes tighter to your body. "C-cold… c-old… t-too c-c-old…"

"Малыш," Ivan began again, grabbing hold of your body and wrapping his protective arms around your shoulders and the upper part of your body, "do not cry. I am here. The man cannot get you here –"

"М-aама?" You yelped in your sleep, clinging to Ivan's coat as he smiled and hugged your tightly in his arms.

"Да," Ivan smirked slyly, running a hand through your hair, "мама here. You're safe –"

"O-oh good," you giggled in your sleep, snuffling into his chest and getting an angry glare from Natasha. "… I-I thought G-general… W-inter got you –"

"Да, but it is okay. Just sleep. You will be okay," Ivan cooed in your ear, smiling when you let out a tired sigh and slumped into his arms.

Natasha let a growl escape her lips while Toris smiled, grinning like a madman as he began to collect the items he had been using on you off of the ground and the counters. "W-wow Ivan," Toris commented with a grin on his face, Ivan giving him a confused glance as he beamed, "I didn't know you had any parenting s-sk-ills…" He gulped, noticing the glare Ivan had on him before a smile appeared on his face and he ran a hand through your hair.

Ivan sighed and pulled you up higher on his lap, holding you protectively as he continued to stare at Toris. "We have a new сестра Natasha," Ivan smiled to the woman glaring angrily from behind a chair. "… You're an older sister now Natasha. You must take care of her as I do you, да?"

Natasha's eyes perked up, standing up and slowly making her way across the room to the couch. "O-older sister? Me? I-I don't know Russia –"

"Natasha, listen," Ivan smiled, having the woman lean closer to him. He held her at a distance but close enough to hear your soft breathing against his chest. "Hear that? You need to protect this as well as you protect me, да?"

"… Да big brother," Natasha pouted, slumping on her knees and leaning against your back as you slept. "Whatever you wish, I will do."

"Good," Ivan sighed happily, glad to hear that Natasha was starting to get along with you. Toris gave them one last glance before fading down the hallway, chuckling in amusement to notice that Ivan hadn't touched a bottle of vodka the whole night.

)(*&^%$# !

**A/N: And wow. Did you really think Natasha would just be a beaming ray of light? XD To be honest it's hard to write her into the Russia stories. She has to just outright hate you, but oh well. Maybe Ivan can convince to not kill you ;D That's it for now. SEE YOU LATER!**

_Я дома_ – Russian – _I am home _

_малыш_ – Russian – _baby, kid, child, tot, kiddy _

_барышня _– Russian – _young lady, miss_

_сестр_а – Russian – _sister_


End file.
